


Paintballs

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Paintball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick wants Monroe to come paintballing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paintballs

Nick takes Monroe paintballing

“Pleeaase,” Nick whined, following Monroe around the kitchen. 

“For the twenty-fifth time, Nick; I am not going paintballing with you and your friends,” was Monroe's answer as he opened and closed cupboards. 

Nick had been tailing him around the house for two days trying to convince him to go to the paintball arena. He had stood outside the shower curtain this morning whining and negotiating until Monroe threw him out and locked the door. 

“If you can give me one good reason why you don't want to go, then I'll drop it.”

“Just one?” Nick gave him a look and Monroe groaned, leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms. “Fine. It's expensive, it's painful, it's over-rated and to be honest, I'm not up to getting hammered by small balls filled with paint.”

It took restraint for Nick to pass over the 'small balls' remark with a straight face, and instead he leaned into Monroe's crossed arms, flashing his best puppy-dog eyes. His arms looped around the taller mans neck and he toyed the sensitive spot just below Monroe's hairline. 

“I'm paying. It's only painful if you get hit close up and that's against the rules anyway. You don't know if it's over-rated or not, you've never even been paintballing; and I promise to make it up to you big time if you make yourself feel up to it.”

Monroe groaned. Nick's fingers were massaging his sweet spot and he couldn't stop himself closing his eyes. He really did not want to kit himself out with helmets and goggles to be tortured by professional cops in an extreme sport setting. 

He sighed, wrapping his arms around Nicks waist and looking down at him. “Fine. I'll go paintballing with you.”

“YES!” Nick hissed, jabbing the air. He leaned in for a kiss; their lips were soft and warm against each other and Monroe's beard tickled his nose. 

*

“You look good in combat gear,” Nick whispered, following Hank, Wu, Reggie and Lee down the corridor. 

Monroe grunted. The tag on his jacket scratched the back of his neck and the leather boots made his heels ache. He would have been happy running around in jeans, but Nick insisted they wear proper gear. 

“I'm already warm,” he complained, tugging his t-shirt. “And I'm not comfortable having to wear a safety cup hundreds of other males have used.”

“Trust me; as soon as those paintballs come your way, heat will be the least of your worries. And if you're that worried about reusable cock cups, we'll get you an STD test later. ”

“Thanks for the reassurance,” he grumbled. 

The paintballing arena was set in a large warehouse. There were a multitude of wooden bunkers, shields and shelters littered around the pitch and on either end were the team flags. Monroe immediately identified a safe place to conceal himself if he got bored. 

“Gentlemen, welcome to the games,” Wu announced. “On your left you've got the pitch, on your right,” and he pointed to Monroe, “You've got a virgin. Initiate him well.” Monroe grimaced. “The aim of the game – capture the opponents flag. Six hits and you're out. There's a 30 second pause as soon as you cross the threshold; use it wisely to find a good spot. After that, it's a free for all.”

“Monroe, Hank and Lee, you're the red team. Nick, Reggie and I are the blue team. Prepare to be splattered.”

Ten minutes in and Monroe had lightened up to the point of giddy enjoyment. He'd found a decent spot in the middle and took shots as the blue team crossed into his territory. It made sense to him why Nick enjoyed paintball, it really was a Blutbad sport. He could crouch, sneak and claim territory; what more did he need? He had also hit Nick with a paintball in the ass without him realising who it was. The clock buzzed when Hank claimed the blue teams flag, and there was a 5 minute free for all where Monroe sustained a few paintballs to the chest. 

“Good game, right?” Monroe chirped, nudging Nick playfully and making him flinch. 

Nick grunted, easing himself into the car and letting Monroe steer them home. His legs ached from the boots, he was sweaty and uncomfortable and someone had hit him in the ass with a paintball. 

“We should do that again! I can't believe I wasn't going to come.”

“Help a guy out?” Nick groaned, pulling himself from the car. Monroe tucked his arm around Nick, supporting him into the house. 

“Shower?” he suggested. 

Nick agreed and allowed himself to be hauled up the stairs and into the bathroom. The warm water soothed his muscles and washed away the paint that leaked into his gear. He moaned when he touched his ass.

“Bastards,” he mumbled, rubbing it tenderly. 

“You say something?” 

“Monroe, I'm in bits, man,” he whined. “I got shot in the ass. Have a look. Is it bad?”

“Not at all,” he lied, smirking when Nick couldn't see him. He kissed Nick's shoulder, smoothing his wet hair back. “Want me to help?”

Nick nodded, moving over to let him in. “You got a few nasty ones.”

Monroe fingered his chest and rolled his eyes. “I know it was you, Nick. I heard you laughing.” He worked his fingers across his boyfriend's back, loosening the knots in circular motions. Nick's moans made him shiver and he could feel his cock rising against Nick's ass. 

“Feels good,” Nick whispered and leaned back. Monroe's large hands always worked the tension away. 

Monroe worked his hands around Nick's waist, his fingers trailing from his chest, down his hairline and wrapped around Nick's hard cock. Nick turned his head to kiss him, their tongues sliding together in passion. 

Monroe bent him over, nipping at his shoulders and kissing down his spine. He ran a finger around the rim of Nick's entrance, toying with him until he heard the Grimm whine loudly. He slid a finger in, working it slowly before adding a second and then a third. He bit into Nick's shoulder, sucking gently; his cock tingled and he could feel the frustration burn within him. He needed Nick now. 

“Monroe,” Nick whined, pushing against him. “Don't tease. Please.”

Monroe obliged, lining himself up and pushing into Nick slowly. He eased himself out, slowly stretching his partner before quickening his pace. Nick's groans urged him on and he struggled to maintain an even rhythm. 

“Hands on the wall!” he growled when Nick reached down to pump his own cock. 

He slid the palm of his hand over Nick's cock, squeezing gently and running his thumb around the sensitive tip. He could feel the pre-cum among the water and pumped harder; each time he hit Nick's sweet spot, he'd pump his cock again. 

“Monroe... I'm – ffuuuuck,” Nick whimpered, his knees shaking with each wave of ecstasy. 

Monroe grabbed Nick's hips, pulling them up and beat himself roughly into his partner. He could feel the tension build in his loins, his balls tightened and he threw his head back, groaning as he released his seed deep within Nick. He leaned over Nick, resting his head against his shoulder and breathing deep. 

“That was nice,” Nick smiled, leaning around to kiss him. 

Monroe grunted in response, closing his eyes and enjoying the last of the sensations. “I shot you in the ass,” he confessed. 

“That's the worse sex pun you've ever come up with.”

Monroe smirked. “No really – that bruise, it was me. I shot you in the ass.”


End file.
